Breaking The Rules
by saragillie
Summary: Brennan asks Booth an innocent question in an attempt to understand the perp with unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here's a little experiment for you. This is the first thing that I've written in 1st person. Thanks to redrider6612 who helped me keep my tenses in line. If you find mistakes, they're mine. There's a second part to the story which I'll post in a few days. Many apologies for the delays on Voyeur.**

I follow you back into my office. "I just can't understand why he thought he could get away with it."

It's late and the lab is dark, except for the light in my office.

"Bones, there's a thrill that comes from breaking the rules. He probably started small – eating stolen candy when he was a kid – and it grew from there. Nobody ever caught him and he got addicted to that feeling. So he thought he could get away with anything."

I close the shades in my office as you speak. All open areas of the lab are under video surveillance, and during the day it doesn't bother me. But at night when I'm the only one here, I imagine the security guards have a lot of empty screens so they watch the one where something's happening. It kind of creeps me out, as Angela would say. So I close the blinds.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turn around to put my purse in my desk and you're leaning back in my chair with a smirk on your face. "Rules exist to protect people and to maintain the structure of society. I bet Sweets would say he had an inadequate childhood."

"You mean to tell me you never broke a rule?"

"Of course I've broken rules, but I never did it intentionally. And afterward I was always worried about the consequences."

Your smirk widens.

"What rule did you break, Booth?"

"I took my Dad's car for a drive when I was fourteen. The fear that I would get caught kept me looking over my shoulder, but the freedom of driving made me feel like I was on top of the world. It was the best feeling ever."

Your words make me long to experience that feeling. And suddenly I know exactly which rule I want to break – your rule.

I smirk back at you as I turn on the desk lamp. I turn off the overhead light and move to stand in front of you.

"Arms, Booth," I say, raising my arms to demonstrate.

You give me a questioning look, but then comply. I reach for the bottom of your black tee shirt, the one that perfectly shows off your upper body musculature, and tug it over your head. All day I'd been trying to keep from staring. Now, I'm going to experience it.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"Breaking the rules, Booth. It sounds interesting, so I'm going to try it." With that, I sit sideways across your lap. You gape at me and I seize the opportunity to kiss you, tongue and everything.

You tease me with your mouth every day, and I'm not just talking about the words you say. You smile at me, smirk at me, quirk your lips at me, frown at me. And I've wondered if kissing you a second time would be better than the first. Our mistletoe kiss was good, but it left me wanting more.

I smile a little against your lips as I move. You are still apparently in shock because you haven't responded yet. You taste of the coffee and pie you ate at the diner, and your teeth are sharp in comparison to the softness of your lips.

You're finally kissing me back. It's exhilarating. My hands explore your chest while my tongue explores your mouth. This is different from any other experience I've ever had. You're softer and yet more solid than any man I've been with; kissing you is more intense.

This kiss engages all my senses. I feel your hot breath in my mouth as your tongue slides gently across mine. When I open my eyes, I see your five o'clock shadow. Your muscles are hard and defined underneath my hands, and how much you like kissing me is clear from the hard lump pressing against my thigh. Your scent envelops me – a mix of aftershave, deodorant, and pheromones.

You groan against my lips, bringing me back to reality a bit, and I pull away from the fire we created between us. I still my hands and lean against you, resting my head on your shoulder.

"That was exhilarating. Imagine what Angela would say if she caught us." My voice is breathy, my words are triumphant. "Breaking the rules feels good."

"Bones, what rule was that breaking?"

I sit up so I can watch your face. "Yours and the FBI's. Didn't it feel great?" I can't hold back a laugh.

"Mine?" Your disbelief is clear.

"I guess you forgot about the line."

"Oh."

I smiled at you again, a wicked smile. I unbutton the top button on my shirt and move down to the second. "Would you like to break the rules again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here's part two. Enjoy.**

Cam greets me as I walk into work. "Good morning, Dr. Brennan."

I see her double take. "Um… don't you think that's a bit short to be professional?"

I shrug. "I need to do laundry."

"That's what you said two days ago and you left early last night."

"My dryer is broken. The repairman is coming tomorrow. I left early to work on my book. I have a deadline coming up."

"Next time your dryer's broken, take Angela shopping and buy a new outfit or something, okay?"

I want to smirk at her as she walks away, but keep my expression bland. I've probably already pushed the limits far enough today.

I've been sitting at my desk for about half an hour when you stroll nonchalantly into my office, manila folder in hand.

"We have a case?" I ask eagerly.

"We have a case! Remains found next to a tennis court. Senator Leland's daughter was last seen at the courts before she went missing two months ago."

I stand and reach for my kit. "Well then, let's go!"

The minute I stand, you're ogling me. Your eyes look me over from top to bottom and then back up. I think Angela calls it 'checking someone out.' I knew this was a great outfit.

Then you turn toward the door and I follow you.

In the car, I smile at you. "How are you doing this morning, Booth?"

You glance over at me, but your eyes seem to get stuck somewhere near my thighs. You clear your throat and look back at the road. "Fine, Bones. Just fine."

"You should have told me that breaking the rules and getting caught could be just as fun as breaking the rules and not getting caught," I complain.

"I… wait. Is that what you've been doing the past month?" I can tell you're thinking about the time I practically hugged you in the elevator at the Hoover Building and didn't move away when the door opened on your floor. And when I stole your keys straight from your pocket so I could drive for once. I might have done a few other things too – like straightening your hair and wiping smudges from your face.

I smirk. "Of course not. That was just pushing the boundaries a little. But today, I'm breaking the rules. You should have seen the look Cam gave me when I walked in today." I slip into my best Cam imitation. "Next time you have a broken dryer, just take Angela shopping." I laugh. "But my dryer isn't broken. I just felt like wearing this today. And getting caught was kind of fun."

"I've created a monster," you say. "Who are you and what have you done with Bones?"

"I know that one. Very funny, Booth."

We get to the crime scene and you do the usual introductions. I notice you scowling at the cop when he gives me the once over. That's the other thing Angela calls it. I knew there was another name for it.

"Where are my remains?" Breaking rules may be fun, but it's not getting in the way of my work.

The cop points to his left and I immediately take off in that direction. Two minutes later, I see them.

Kneeling next to the remains, I begin a visual examination. The cop must have been staring again, because you dismiss him back to the crime scene tape.

"Caucasian female, between twenty and twenty-five years of age. Cause of death appears to be blunt force trauma to the parietal bone."

I snap on gloves, gently pry a leaf from her ulna and bag it. I shift up a bit to lean further over the bones. Are you looking at my legs? I know you're looking at me, but I can't tell what body part has caught your attention.

You clear your throat. "Time of death?"

I collect some of the bugs crawling on the remains and put them in jars. "Approximately three weeks. Hodgins can narrow it down once we get back to the lab.

I continue working methodically, but I can tell you're getting impatient because you're pacing.

"Booth, can you please go to the other side of the remains, please? You're blocking my light."

I watch you out of the corner of my eye and smirk to myself when your eyes are drawn directly to my cleavage. Yep. This was the perfect outfit to wear today. Maybe you'll finally get the message.

I force my attention back to the remains. There are a few more fibers to collect. Then I stand. "I need pictures of the surrounding area and flora samples for comparison," I tell the FBI crime scene tech. "Send it all to the Jeffersonian."

The tech grumbles but I can't quite hear what he says.

On the ride back, I look at the file on the senator's daughter. "The remains could be Cora Leland. Did the FBI collect DNA samples and request dental records?"

"DNA, yes, but no dentals. We can stop by the Hoover before I drop you back at the lab, if you want."

"Sounds good."

As we walk down the hall to your office, I notice eyes checking me out. With each glance, your glare becomes more pronounced.

I reach out and grab your wrist. You stop walking. I move close to you, then stretch up and whisper, "You shouldn't glare at your co-workers. Down boy."

Now you're glaring at me. Your hand finds it place at the small of my back and you propel me into your office twice as fast as normal.

"Bones. What is wrong with you today?"

I smile innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

You shove the files at me. "Here. Let's go."

You move me back down the hallway at a rapid clip. For a moment, I play with the idea of arguing or fighting with you about it, but I decide it's not worth it. After all, it is partly my fault.

"I'll call you when we have something new," I say when you drop me off at the Jeffersonian.

You peel out of the parking lot. Did I manage to get that far under your skin?

The remains arrive about half an hour after I delivered the bugs and particulates I'd collected at the scene to Hodgins. I retreat to my office and work on paperwork while Hodgins collects more particulates and Cam does her thing.

The bones are finally ready for me by late afternoon. An initial examination confirms blunt force trauma as the cause of death.

Part way through my in-depth analysis of each bone, Angela says, "Have a good night, sweetie. I'm headed home now."

"Have a good night, Ange. I'll have the skull ready for a facial reconstruction in the morning."

An hour and a half later, I finish my first in-depth examination. I could stay and continue, but tonight I have other plans.

I head back to my office and call the take-out place. Half an hour later, Thai food in hand, I walk into your office and close the door behind me.

"We need to finish the files on the Svarti case and I thought you might be hungry," I say with a smile.

You look up and smile back. "Is that Thai?"

I nod.

"Sweet. I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

I open my mouth to comment on the fact that it's impossible for a human to ingest a whole horse in a single meal, but you cut me off. "It's an expression, okay, Bones?"

I start to set up the food on your table and you get up to help me.

As we eat, I update you on the case. "In addition to blunt force trauma to the skull, I also found small kerf marks on the lower ribs, and there were microfractures on the wrist bones."

I pause for a moment. "See, I can too talk so normal people can understand what I say!"

You laugh. "It's ironic. I finally managed to remember the scientific names for the bones about the time you decide to talk like a normal person."

"Does it feel hot in here to you, Booth?"

"Yeah. They shut down the air conditioning for servicing about an hour ago. That's why I took off my coat and rolled up my sleeves." You collect the empty take-out boxes and dump them in the trashcan.

This couldn't be more perfect! I take off my blazer, leaving an almost transparent low-cut white tank top over a deep purple lace bra.

I wait until you turn back toward me and then bend down to pull the files out of my bag. I see your jaw drop and your eyes pop out of your head with my peripheral vision.

I open the files and begin to review them. You grab yours off your desk and begin to work. I can tell you're distracted. Every other minute your eyes dart around the office.

I look over your shoulder and notice the lights outside your office are off. Everyone else must have gone home. Perfect.

"I don't know how you're managing in this heat, Booth."

You glance up and your gaze stutters at my chest before moving up to my eyes. "It's bearable. I've only got a few more pages to go."

I bend back over my files, deliberately attempting to giving you an eyeful of my curves.

A minute later, you throw down your pen and run your hand through your hair in agitation. "I can't work like this."

"What do you mean? We do paperwork in your office an average of once a week."

"No, I can't work when you're dressed like that."

"Well, if you had a problem with my clothes, you should have said so." I reach for the bottom of my tank top and pull it over my head in a single swift movement. I lean forward in the seat and reach for the clasp of the bra behind my back.

You immediately reach for the wand and close the blinds. "Bones! Stop. It's not the clothes that are the problem. It's the lack of them. And who knows who's looking."

"There's no one out there, Booth."

"You weren't joking about breaking the rules today, were you?"

"Nope. Today I'm breaking both the Jeffersonian's and the FBI's dress code."

"Well, you have to stop. Cullen pulled me into his office this afternoon and asked if there was something going on between us. Apparently, people noticed the way you've been acting for the past month. I told him that you were playing a joke on me. He looked me straight in the eye and told me I'd better make sure that's what you were doing."

"Cullen is a smart man."

Your voice sounds strange when you speak. "Bones?"

I look you right in the eye. "I'm smart and I'm good at compartmentalizing, but that doesn't mean I don't notice things. I choose to ignore them. I didn't need Angela's hints to realize what's between us. I just thought, being the alpha male, you'd prefer to make the first move."

You make a choking noise.

"Are you okay, Booth?"

At your nod, I lean across the table. The cool wood feels good against my warm skin. "Remember the night you told me about rule breaking feeling good? The first one I broke was yours. I even told you that. I thought maybe you'd get the hint. I moved onto your side of the line."

I can't read the expression that crosses your face, so I continue. "Did I get it wrong? In the past month, I've done everything I could to let you know I wanted you to get rid of that stupid line. This morning I decided I was done playing coy."

You look stunned. You're a smart man; you can't have been that oblivious. What's going on in your head?

"You're the heart and guts 'go on your instincts' one in this partnership. You can't give me speeches about breaking the laws of physics and there being one special person for everybody and not expect me to pick up on it eventually. I'm not sure that I believe in 'the one' like you do, but I do know that you're the one I want to be with now."

Your stunned expression gives way to a smile. "Why, Bones? Why now?"

I sigh. "I'm tired of comparing all my dates to you and finding they come up short. None of them make me feel the way you do. I decided there was not point in having a substitute when I could have the real thing."

I roll my eyes internally as you gape at me. How long does it take your brain to catch up with your ears?

Maybe taking my bra off will help you get the point, but then I decided on a different course of action.

I go sit in your lap. I move your arms around me until they're on my back. I snuggle into you and pull your head down to mine until our lips are millimeters apart.

"Kiss me, Booth?" I ask softly.

The sensory stimuli must finally have been enough because your arms tighten around me and you close the distance between us, catching my lips in a searing kiss. Your hands roam my body, but I don't mind. I love how you make me feel when you touch me.

Minutes later, you pull back. "No more rule breaking, Bones."

I pout. "Where's the fun in that?"

You mock glare, but I can tell you're serious.

"Fine, no more breaking the rules during work, but I'm not making promises for the rest of the time."

"I can live with that. Now put your shirt back on so we can finish this paperwork. I'll let you break as many dress codes as you want when we get home."


End file.
